


Whiskey On A Sunday

by shessocold



Series: Christmas '77 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Friendship, Happy, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Sirius and James discuss the recent developments in their respective love lives.





	Whiskey On A Sunday

“So, you and Moony, huh?”

Sirius went delicately pink. 

“Yeah,” he said, suddenly very preoccupied with his own fingernails. He was smiling. 

“Congratulations, mate,” said James, clapping him on the shoulder. “I can't believe you didn't want to tell me, though.” 

“It's, you know, a pretty new thing,” said Sirius, still picking at his thumb nail. “But I really like him, and he says he really likes me too. He actually,” and here he lowered his voice to a conspirational whisper, “he told me he's in love with me. And I think I am, too. I'm just so bloody happy to be with him.” 

James grinned. 

“It's such a good feeling, right?” he said, in a matching whisper. “Sometimes when I hold Evans – when I hold Lily – I feel so happy I honestly could cry. And there's this thing she does... oh, Merlin's beard. I can't believe I haven't told you yet!” 

“You haven't told me what?” asked Sirius, slightly alarmed. 

“I wanted to tell you the other night, you know, when you picked up the mirror and you were... nevermind. We _shagged_ ,” he said, in the tone of someone announcing they've just eradicated the common cold. “Lily and I,” he added, as if it needed clarifying. 

Sirius laughed. 

“Yeah, mate, I figured as much,” he said, beaming at James. “I'm so happy for you! How was it? Was it good?” 

“I don't know if it was very good for her,” confided James, and Sirius knew perfectly well that there was nobody else James would have voiced that kind of thought to. “Girls are kind of... complicated, you know? Not as straightforward as blokes are. But we're working on it,” he added, in a very resolute tone. Sirius grinned. 

“Yeah, I don't envy you,” he said. “Remember when I dated Marlene McKinnon? We never got around to the main event, I really don't think she liked me even remotely enough for that, but I remember her getting pretty short with me about my apparently lackluster fingering technique. It's not that I didn't try...” 

“... but it's just so complicated. And slippery,” finished James for him. “And then it _stops_ being slippery, and that's when you know you're doing really badly. Thankfully Lily is sort of coaching me through the whole thing, you know? She tells me what feels good and what doesn't, and I reckon I've been getting better. She's pretty bossy in the sack,” he revealed, fondly. 

“Moony's also very much like that,” said Sirius, who was surprised to find that it was harder for him to use Remus' name while discussing him with James than talking about his preferences in bed was. “He either does stuff to me or he gives me these really detailed instructions, and honestly the whole thing is _so good_ that I wouldn't have it any other way.” 

“Is it easier with a bloke, then?” inquired James. 

“Oh, yeah, much _much_ easier. You know where the goods are, there's no mystique.” 

“No mystique,” agreed James, nodding. “Everything's on display.” 

“That is not to say that there isn't a skill to it, mind you. Moony is so much better at this stuff than I am, it's unbelievable. He drives me completely insane.” 

“Knowing him, he probably picked it up from a book somewhere,” said James, and they laughed. “' _Moste Potente Buggering Technique_ ',” he intoned, with an air of great solemnity. Sirius almost fell off the couch. “' _The Big Magical Book of Sucking Dick_ '. ' _Two Wizards, Four Wands_ '.” 

“Stop it, stop it,” begged Sirius, now nursing a sticht in his side. “Somehow, I really don't think those are the kinds of books he would read.” 

“Well, he's bound to have learned somewhere. Has he even dated anyone else before? Well, we wouldn't know, secretive as you two apparently are,” accused James, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Hey! I always told you everything, I swear. I don't think he's ever dated other people, but I can't say I've specifically asked him. Maybe during the summer holidays? All that matters to me is that he's super good at it and he likes me now,” said Sirius, truthfully. “And he's moving in with me after we're done with school. Don't tell him I told you that.” 

“You're moving in together? That's brilliant!” 

“Yeah. To be honest, I probably would have asked him even if we hadn't started, you know, going with each other. I hate the idea of living all alone.” 

“And why didn't you ask _me_?” 

“Because I always knew you were going to end up with Evans, you twit,” said Sirius, laughing at James' affronted tone. “I always figured out it was going to be you and Evans, Moony and I, and Peter off with his mother. Thankfully. I really wouldn't want to live with Peter, it'd get old really fast,” he added, rolling his eyes. James laughed. 

“Definitely. But wait, do you mean you reckon Lily would actually move in with me?” 

“I'll eat my hat if you and Evans don't end up married someday,” said Sirius, solemnly. “It's clear that's she's head over heels in love with you.” 

“Oh,” said James, simply, adjusting his glasses. He looked extremely pleased. “I hope you're right.” 

“Of course I'm right,” said Sirius. “And I'm telling you another thing: when you two inevitably go and have a kid, you'll better remember who it was that coached your sorry arse through these first, fragile stages of the relationship.” 

“Who was it?” asked James, confused. 

“Me. It was me. I expect nothing less than being made godfather, I'm telling you.” 

James laughed. 

“Padfoot, slow down. I've only slept with her like seven times. I can't go around assigning people to godfather duties just yet.” 

“You better promise,” said Sirius, wagging his finger in a very sternly manner. 

“All right, I promise,” said James, beaming. “Like there could be any other candidate.” 

“I know, but I wanted to hear you say that,” said Sirius, grinning. “C'mon, let's go check on Moony and Evans. From the sound of it, I reckon they've broken into the Firewhisky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lily and Remus are having the exact same conversation, yes.


End file.
